


Breaking the Rules?

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gibbs' Rules, Rule 12 - Never Date a Co-Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Did they or didn't they break Rule 12? Final answer: go to the source! One shot





	Breaking the Rules?

Breaking the Rules?

_While in the break area, Tony and Ziva have a discussion about Gibbs’ rules, especially rule 12._

“I still say we are NOT breaking Rule 12, Tony!” Ziva was adamant. “Does it not say ‘never **DATE** a coworker’?” She emphasized the word date.

“True, we aren’t dating, but we did date until last weekend.” Tony was more hung up on the word never, than on the word date. They had indeed dated until they eloped last weekend, even if nobody knew about either the dating or the marriage.

“Think about it this way, Ziva. Rule 9, ‘always carry a knife,’ means that you have a knife on you at all times.” Tony was trying to use the ‘always’ rule to make his point.

“I always have at least two, you know. Does that mean I am breaking rule 9, since it refers to a **SINGLE** knife?” Ziva turned the rule back at him. “It does not say ‘always carry knives,’ yes?”

“Valid point, but that is not really the rule we are talking about.” Tony tried to think of another way to explain it to her. 

“How about this one? Rule 15 says ‘always work as a team.’ We are a team, Tony.” Ziva was determined to convince Tony that they were not breaking any of Gibbs’ rules. 

“Valid point.” Tony conceded.

“While we are at it, rule 18 also applies: ‘It is better to ask forgiveness than ask permission.’ Top that with rule 6, ‘Never say you are sorry. It is a sign of weakness.’ So it does not even matter that we may or may not have broken rule 12.” Ziva smirked at Tony, thinking she had finally found a fool proof argument.

“So, let me get this straight. You are saying, even though we broke rule 12 in the past, since we are no longer **DATING** , and rule 18 says ask for forgiveness, not permission, and rule 6 says we shouldn't apologize, then we're okay?” Tony was trying to make sense of it all. Ziva nodded.

“NOPE. Rule 5: ‘You don’t waste good.’ In this case, a good relationship.” Gibbs’ voice behind them startled them both. They turned around to him, mouths open. How long had he been there? How much had he heard?

Gibbs smiled at them, “I’ve known all along.”

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. “Gibbs’ gut!”

Gibbs smirked this time, “Nope. Observation. Plus, you both left your rings on today.”


End file.
